more formal and pretty
by wearetimeless
Summary: because writing letters is so last year. / austin and ally spend their class time passing letters back and forth.


**Disclaimer: I do not, under any circumstances own Austin and Ally.  
**

To Ally,

Are you just as bored as I am?

From, Austin

.

Dear Austin,

Pay attention! And use dear! It's more polite :)

From, Ally

.

Dear Ally,

But i'm sooooo bored. And tired.

From, Austin

P.S. So to isn't enough for you?

.

Dear Austin,

You'll regret it later if you don't pay attention. Now stop passing me notes.

From, Ally

P.S. I just think Dear is better, is that a crime?

.

Dear Ally,

Ok fine. Last one.

From, Austin

P.S. Yes, yes it is.

**x**

Dear Ally,

Why didn't you wait for me this morning?

From, Austin

.

Dear Austin,

I had to get to school early for my Time Management Club i guess i forgot to text you.  
Sorry.

From, Ally

.

Dear Ally,

I waited for 20 minutes :(

From, Austin

.

Dear Austin,

I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you?

From, Ally

.

Dear Ally,

Pancake house afterschool? :)

From, Austin

.

Dear Austin,

I'll race ya to your car after school!

From, Ally

.

Dear Ally,

Counting down the seconds!

From, Austin

**x**

Dear Ally,

Did you finish the song yet?

From, Austin

.

Dear Austin,

No, i haven't. But don't worry. I'll get it done soon. I don't need another kangaroo in sonic boom.

From, Ally

.

Dear Ally,

Haha, that was an exciting day wasn't it?

From, Austin

.

Dear Austin,

I spent the day panicking about a ruined jacket which was owned by a man called Face Puncher. Scary was more like it.

From, Ally

.

Dear Ally,

That's true. But, you know, I still mean what I said up to this day

From, Austin

.

Dear Austin,

And what is that?

From, Ally

.

Dear Ally,

I will always be an Ally Dawson fan :)

From, Austin

**x**

Dear Austin,

Do you think Tilly's still out to get me?

From, Ally

.

Dear Ally,

Well looks who's not paying attention in class ;) That's a random thought..

From, Austin

.

Dear Austin,

Well, I already know this material so I have an excuse. Also, i was thinking, and she was so angry at me, who knows if she'll still plot her revenge?

From, Ally

.

Dear Ally,

Don't worry Als, I'm kidding. I don't think Tilly is, but if she is I'll always be there to protect you.

From, Super Austin

.

Dear Austin,

Super Austin? Really?

From, Ally

.

Dear Princess Ally,

Yes, I am Super Austin, you're my princess and I'll protect you from the evil Tilly :)

From, Super Austin

.

Dear Super Austin,

I think you've got your stories mixed up. If I'm a princess, you're a knight not a superhero :P

From, Princess Allyson

.

Dear Princess Ally,

I think YOU've gotten your stories mixed up. The princess always gets saved by the handsome superhero in Austin Moon fairy tales.

From, Super Austin

.

Dear Super Austin,

That's Princess Allyson to you by the way. Oh, Austin Moon fairy tales? I can't say I've read one.

From, Princess Allyson

.

Dear Princess Allyson,

WELL THEN

From, Super Austin

.

Dear Super Austin,

Don't worry. You'll always be my superhero.

From, Princess Allyson.

**x**

Dear Austin,

Hey Austin, tell Cassidy to stop glaring at me please

From, Ally

.

Dear Ally,

Is she still being bitter towards you?

From, Austin

.

Dear Austin,

Yes, unfortunately.

From, Ally

.

Dear Ally,

Damn, you break up with a girl and you think they'd move on.

From, Austin

.

Dear Austin,

LANGUAGE. But if she's still hung up on you, why is she so rude to me?

From, Ally

.

Dear Ally,

You are my best friend Als. Cassidy is probably intimidated by our closeness.

From, Austin

.

Dear Austin,

Haha, that is true. You are my best friend. But don't tell Trish ;)

From, Ally

.

Dear Ally,

I wouldn't even dream of it.

From, Austin

P.S. You do know winky faces make everything sexual right?

.

Dear Austin,

Okay. Good.

From, Ally

P.S. Oh, does it really ;)

.

Dear Ally,

Great.

From, Austin

P.S. Ally -I-still-don't-know-your-middle-name- Dawson! Maybe you aren't such a good girl that I thought you to be ;)

.

Dear Austin,

Fantastic.

From, Ally

P.S. Maybe I am, maybe I'm not ;) Austin Monica Moon.

.

Dear Ally,

Splendid.

From, Austin

P.S. Are you sure I'm talking to Ally Dawson?

.

Dear Austin,

Fabulous.

From, Ally

P.S. Yes Austin, this is me. Who else would know your middle name?

.

Dear Ally,

Wonderful.

From, Austin

P.S. Oh, haha that's right.

**x**

Dear, goose pickle

Hi

From, Austin

.

Dear Austin,

Really? Again with that nickname? I still need to come up with one for you.

From, Ally

.

Dear Ally,

I just wanted to try it out again haha

From, Austin

.

Dear Austin,

Just Als is fine with me :)

From, Ally

.

Dear Ally,

You don't have to think if a nickname for me. Just my name coming out of your mouth is great to me.

From, Austin

.

Dear Austin,

Austin, you really are the sweetest guy ever. I see why girls always fawn over.

From, Ally

.

Dear Ally,

Girls don't always fawn over me. Plus, there's one girl I like but I don't know if she feels the same way.

Love, Austin

.

Dear Austin,

I'm pretty sure she does. It's hard to not like Austin Moon. Oh you're using love now :)

Love, Ally

.

Dear Austin,

Duh, I love you.

Love, Austin

.

Dear Austin,

Ditto.

Love, Ally

.

Dear Ally,

I wrote it out and all I get is ditto? Ouch Ally, you break my heart.

Love, Austin

.

Dear Austin,

Shut up, you know I love you.

Love, Ally

.

Dear Ally,

LANGUAGE

Love, Austin

P.S. I love you too dude.

**x**

Dear ALLY DAWSON,

ALLY ALLY ALLY ALLY

Love, Austin

.

Dear AUSTIN MOON,

AUSTIN AUSTIN AUSTIN! Why are we writing in capitals?

Love, Ally

.

Dear Ally,

Would you believe me if I told you I got two tickets to the Maroon 5 concert?

Love, Austin

.

Dear Austin,

NO WAY. YOURE LYING. I THOUGHT THOSE WERE SOLD OUT. I HEARD SHINEY MONEY WANTED TICKETS BUT COULDN'T GET THEM.

Love, Ally

.

Dear Ally,

Please, when you're Austin Moon anything's possible.

Love, Austin

.

Dear Austin,

Sure. And I can dance well.

Love, Ally

.

Dear Ally,

Well then, I was going to take my brunette pickle loving best friend, but I guess I'll take my buddy Dez..

Love, Austin

.

Dear Austin,

No no! I'm sorry! You're not joking right? So help me god if you're lying Austin...

Love, Ally

.

Dear Ally,

I'm not joking I pinky promise.

Love, Austin

.

Dear Austin,

You are taking me right?

Love, Ally

.

Dear Ally,

Of course. There's no one else is rather go with.

Love, Austin

P.S. Stop jumping in your seat, you're starting to scare people.

**x**

To Mr. Austin Moon,

You have an appointment schedule at 4:15 for your song writing-gitus. Can you still make it to this appointment? If not, our secretary will reschedule for you.

Ally Dawson PhD

.

RE: To Miss Ally Dawson,

You are under arrest for impersonating a doctor. Turn yourself in before things get really dirty.

From, Austin Moon

.

RE: RE: Mr. Austin Moon,

I have no idea what you're talking about. Also, who gave you the right to arrest people?

Ally Dawson, PhD

.

RE: RE: RE: To Miss Ally Dawson,

I'm a spy. Moon. Austin Moon. Pleasure to meet you.

Austin Moon, spy

.

RE: RE: RE: RE: Mr. Austin Moon,

How about we forget this whole thing ever happened and let me off with a warning?

Ally Dawson, PhD

.

Dear Ally,

Alright, under one condition.

From, Austin

.

Dear Austin,

And what is that one condition?

From, Ally

.

Dear Ally,

We make pancakes after our appointment.

Love, Austin

.

Dear Austin,

Deal. But seriously don't be late.

Love, Ally

.

Dear Ally,

Come on Als, you know whenever you need me , I'm there. Austin and Ally time. We've been through this :)

From, Austin

**x**

Dear Ally,

Ally, you're not raising your hand or taking any notes down. What's wrong?

Love, Austin

.

Dear Austin,

As sweet as you are, there's nothing wrong.

Love, Ally

.

Dear Ally,

Ally, I know you better than you know yourself. I know you don't want to talk about it, so write about it :)

Love, Ally

.

Dear Austin,

Austin, do you think i'm a talentless dork?

Love, Ally

.

Dear Ally,

NO. What? Where did this come from?

Love, Austin

.

Dear Austin,

It's just... Brooke came up to me, and started saying... Things, and one thing led to another, and talentless dork is one of the things that she described about me. She said i don't deserve a partner like you, and I sure as hell don't deserve a friend like you. I don't know, it stuck to me.

Love, Ally

.

Dear Ally,

First of all. You're anything but talentless. You see my success? It's all because of you. YOU. And you maybe sort of dorky but you're a cute dork. Adorkable. That's of all, if there's anyone who isn't deserving of someone, its me. You're amazing Ally, and i'm so lucky to call you my best friend and partner. Don't let Brooke get to you, she's just envious of you because you're amazing.

Love, Austin

.

Dear Austin,

Thank you Austin, I knew you could make my day brighter.

Love, Ally

**.**

Dear Ally,

Anything for you.

Love, Austin

**x**

Dear Ally,

What are you doing tomorrow night?

Love, Austin

.

Dear Austin,

Trish is out with her brother, so I guess nothing. Why?

Love, Ally

.

Dear Ally,

Why do you think? There's that new movie coming out- the one about, the zombies and dolphins- I want to watch it, but Dez doesn't want to watch with me :( Will you?

Love, Austin

.

Dear Austin,

Is that the one with with the zombie dolphins? Or the one in the previews which show the zombies killing the pandas?

Love, Ally

.

Dear Ally,

I think the zombie killing the dolphins then becoming zombie dolphins.

Love, Austin

.

Dear Austin,

I'm not watching it.

Love, Ally

.

Dear Ally,

But Ally! I have no one else to watch it with :(

Love, Austin

.

Dear Austin,

Are you forgetting Dougie? The DOLPHIN I gave to you?

Love, Ally

.

Dear Ally,

It's not like I'm bringing Dougie. It's all good.

Love, Austin

.

Dear Austin,

I'm not watching it.

Love, Ally

.

Dear Ally,

BUT ALLY :(

Love, Austin

**x**

Dear Ally,

You watched it :D

Love, Austin

.

Dear Austin,

Shut up, I did not enjoy it.

Love, Ally

.

Dear Ally,

You don't have to lie to me. I know you liked it.

Love, Austin

.

Dear Austin,

Austin, be quiet. I have a stapler in my pencil case, and I'm not afraid to use it on your fingers.

Love, Ally

.

Dear Ally,

Come on, it was pretty cute right?

Love, Austin

.

Dear Austin,

It was a little cute.

Love, Ally

.

Dear Ally,

Love, Austin

**x**

Dear Ally,

Why do we write in letter format?

Love, Austin

.

Dear Austin,

It's more formal and pretty.

Love, Ally

.

Dear Austin and Ally,

You both have detention for passing notes in class.

Love, Mr. Evans

**x**

Dear Austin,

I feel like a bad student :(

Love, Ally

.

Dear Ally,

Why?

Love, Austin

.

Dear Austin,

We got caught, got detention, and now I got grounded for getting detention! No books! Including my songbook :(

Love, Ally

.

Dear Ally,

And this is my fault?

Love, Austin

.

Dear Austin,

You sent me the first letter!

Love, Ally

.

Dear Ally,

YOU responded. You don't have to write back..

Love, Austin

.

Dear Ally,

I didn't mean now!

Love, Austin

.

Dear Ally,

Ally? ALLY? I'm wasting paper if you don't respond..

Love, Austin

.

Dear Austin,

Ugh, but what if this goes on my permanent record? :/

Love, Ally

.

Dear Ally,

Ally don't be nervous, this is your first time. It's okay.

Love, Austin

.

Dear Austin,

Well, at least you got in trouble too hehe :)

Love, Ally

.

Dear Ally,

Go get eaten by a zombie dolphin.

Love, Austin

**x**

Dear Ally,

YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL.

Love, Austin

.

Dear Austin,

Aww, what brought this on?

Love, Ally

.

Dear Ally,

I was just looking at you and realized you look pretty today.

Love, Austin

.

Dear Austin,

Just today? Ouch dude.

Love, Ally

.

Dear Ally,

Ally, you look beautiful everyday.

Love, Austin

.

Dear Austin,

YOU'RE SUCH A NICE GUY.

Love, Ally

.

Dear Ally,

And what brought this on haha?

Love, Austin

.

Dear Austin,

I was just looking at you and realized you're really a nice guy.

Love, Ally

**x**

Dear Ally,

Exciting news! So, I have cookies for us to eat while we work on our English project at your house.

Love, Austin

.

Dear Austin,

YAY ENGLISH PROJECT

Love, Ally

.

Dear Ally,

ALLY YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE EXCITED ABOUT THE COOKIES NOT THE PROJECT

Love, Austin

.

Dear Austin,

Oops? Austin, you know me. I love school!

Love, Ally

.

Dear Ally,

Well then, I'll eat the cookies while you work ;)

Love, Austin

.

Dear Austin,

Haha nice try there, pretty boy. You gotta do some work.

Love, Ally

.

Dear Ally,

Ally, you know me. I love food!

Love, Austin

.

Dear Austin,

We'll share the work and the cookies. And if there's one extra cookie, you'll give it to me because that's the gentleman-y thing to do.

Love, Ally

.

Dear Ally,

But Als :( I LOVE COOKIES not as much as pancakes BUT COOOOOOKIES

Love, Austin

.

Dear Austin,

Nope. My cookie.

Love, Ally

.

Dear Ally,

FINE. But you so owe me a cookie some other time.

Love, Austin

**x**

Dear Austin,

Austin how do you know if you're in love someone?

Love, Ally

.

Dear Ally,

Well, you know you love someone if being with them, makes you happy. Seeing that person puts a smile on your face. You constantly think about them, and always try to include that person in your life. You can't stop staring, because once you do, you can't seem to take your eyes away. That person makes you the best 'you' you can be. You feel like there's no way your life can be without them. Basically, how I love you.

Love, Austin

.

Dear Austin,

What?

Love, Ally

.

Dear Ally,

I know writing it on paper isn't exactly romantic, but I figured that we've had many moments written on paper, why not me confessing my love to you be any different?

Love, Austin

.

Dear Austin,

But why? There's so many better, prettier girls out there.. The ones who won't argue with you, and eat the last cookie...

Love, Ally

.

Dear Ally,

I don't want that. I want an adorkable brunette who will eat the last cookie, who obsessively loves pickles , and who loves school. A girl who's super talented, and will always be my princess. Plus, you're the most beautiful girl out of everyone.

Love, Austin

.

Dear Austin,

You're so lucky I love you. Even though you stink more than zombie dolphins.

Love, Ally

P.S. I'm kidding. I love you my pancake loving superhero.

.

Dear Ally,

Oh, I know you do ;)

Love, Austin

.

Dear Austin,

So does this mean you're my boyfriend now?

Love, Ally  
.

Dear Ally,

What do you want this to mean?

Love, Austin  
.

Dear Austin,

I just want this to mean I'm yours and you're mine?

Love, Ally  
.

Dear Ally,

I don't know.. You're such a bad student.. You might influence me in a bad way.

Love, Austin  
.

Dear Austin,

Austin. Monica. Moon. I still have that stapler.

Love, Ally  
.

Dear Ally,

Don't worry Als, I've been yours this entire time.

Love, Austin

**x**

Dear Austin and Ally,

I'm glad you finally figured out your feelings for each other. You'll see more of each other in detention. Have a great day.

Love, Mr. Evans

**x**

**A/N: So yeah, this is it. Well, I based this fic off of seemslikeaporno 's love letters fic : ) It's awesome check that out! But they were kind enough to let me base this off of their fic so yay! Please review, they make my day.**


End file.
